A/C is an abbreviation for Air Conditioner, meaning a device used for cooling or heating indoor space. Refrigerant fluid absorbs surrounding heat during evaporation, and this property is used for cooling. On the contrary, the property that refrigerant gas discharges heat during liquefaction is used for heating.
It is common for an A/C to have a single indoor unit connected to a single outdoor unit, but recently, the demand for a system A/C with a single outdoor unit connected to multiple indoor units having various forms and capacities has been increasing. The system A/C with an outdoor unit connected to multiple indoor units may be optimally designed to fit for building types and characteristics of respective rooms and may efficiently use indoor and/or outdoor space, thereby being installed in schools, government offices, hospitals, commercial buildings, studio apartments, apartment houses, shopping malls, offices, etc.
Multi split A/C systems having capacity-variable compressors mounted thereon are becoming more common, and Variable Refrigerant Flow (VRF) systems having functions varying with indoor loads are also increasingly used. Such systems have an advantage of enabling rapid cooling and/or heating by increasing capacity as required.
In the meantime, a need exists for a technology for the A/C to actively deal with a change in load state for a compressor in a high temperature region.